


A Lazy Morning: Waking with Michelangelo

by LibraryRose



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gender Neutral, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Sleepy Kisses, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryRose/pseuds/LibraryRose
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to wake up with Michelangelo? On this random summer morning you find out.





	A Lazy Morning: Waking with Michelangelo

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble that popped into my head while I was working on TLAN. Hope you like it. ^^

The curtains weave, pulled through the air by the breeze of the warm summer morning coming through the window. There’s a giddiness in your stomach and a goofy grin on your face, this is the way you always wake up and it’s wonderful. You sit up in bed and feel a finger twitch against your stomach. 

You glance down to see the sleeping face of your boyfriend, Michelangelo. You smile, his orange mask is slightly askew so you tease it back into place with your fingers. You don’t stop there though. Instead, you graze your fingertips over his boyish features and study each one of his adorable freckles. 

You pull your hand away but he captures it with his own quick hand. He opens his blue eyes, they look as clear as glass in their waking haze. He plants a kiss on each one of your fingertips and gives you a lazy smile. Then, he curls up in the glow of the sunshine on his side of the bed. He’s like a cat. The sight is cute as hell.

“Good morning.” You say and he gives you a hum in reply, he’s not ready to wake up yet. “Want some breakfast?” he shakes his head. No? He’s really not ready. 

You frown. “Do you have to go home soon?” another shake. 

Your smile is back. This is a pleasant surprise that’s quickly outdone by the words that tumble from his sluggish lips next, “My day is yours, Angelcakes.”


End file.
